The present invention relates to a light-producing warning device for skateboard, and more particularly to a warning device for mounting to an underside of a skateboard to emit light or flashes under control of a control circuit unit. The emitted light or flashes pass through light-transferring strips connected to an outer periphery of the skateboard to provide good warning effect.
Conventional skateboards are not provided with any luminous warning device. It is very dangerous for users to play skateboards without luminous warning device, particularly when playing the skateboards in a dark environment. It is therefore desirable to develop a light-producing warning device for skateboard to ensure the safety of players.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a light-producing warning device for a skateboard. The warning device includes batteries to supply power needed by one or more light-emitting elements to emit light or flashes, and one or more light-transferring strips connected to an outer periphery of the skateboard to provide paths for the emitted light or flashes to reach the periphery of the skateboard as a warning.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light-producing warning device for a skateboard that has simple structure and can be easily installed and operated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a light-producing warning device for a skateboard that includes one or more light-emitting elements for emitting lights and one or more light-transferring strips having a plurality of spaced through holes for connecting to an outer periphery of the skateboard. Lights emitted by the light-emitting elements pass through the light-transferring strips and are reflected and refracted at the through holes to form bright light spots, so that only limited number of light-emitting elements is needed for the warning device.